fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenmaru
Zenmaru Nobunaga (のぶながぜんまる Nobunaga Zenmaru) is a Darksmith that lived 400 years ago and participated many wars as part of the now long gone Khalia Kingdom. He used his magic to forge the souls of demons and other non-human creatures into weapons. Some time after the war of the dragons he was sealed away by the very people he served because he was too dangerous. Just recently, his seal was broken and he has been wandering ever since, looking for signs of his brothers and sister who were also sealed away. Through the ages people started to believe that he was a god because many of weapons that he created ended up being legendary. He is known as the god of war. Appearance Zenmaru is a young man of slightly above average height with a lean muscular build and creamy tanned skin. He has long sun kissed blond hair that reaches just past his shoulders and narrow black eyes, one of which has an eye patch over it. Most of the time he can be seen with a goofy smile and is known to generally have a cheerful disposition. He wears quite the eccentric outfit. It consists of a black suit jacket with a similarly black waist coat undreneath and an open white shirt showing his chest. He wears a yellow belt around his waist with loose black pants and white high tops. Around his neck is a grey-black ties, a similar design of a cloth is also wrapped around his right hand, fingerless gloves on both of them. In order to keep his immensely long hair in check, Zenmaru wears a black bandana around his head. There is also a unique dragon-like tattoo around that goes from his right breast and covers the upper part of his right hand up until his elbow. Personality Usually Zenmaru is cheerful with a goofy grin on his face. Highly respectful he can get easily attached to people, even if he has known for only a short time. His favourite hobby are jokes as he loves to laugh. Most would say he will laugh at a pointed finger if someone did it. Despite his age though, he is very innocent and gullible. He will easily believe almost anything anyone tells him and is a sucker for sob stories. This more than not gets him in trouble as people tend to manipulate him into helping them for less than honourable reasons. He holds a firm belief that when people honestly help and understand each other true peace can be achieved. Although that belief could be a by product of all the deaths and conflicts he has caused. It is also the reason for him to be labelled the god of war. All of those people that have died by the weapons that he has created and given to others have take a toll on his soul. Behind all this happy-go-lucky facade lies a broken, desperate and self-loathing person with no respect or love for himself. He believes himself to be a stigma, a curse that must be destroyed and hopes that one day when that happens that he will go to the deepest and darkest pit of hell, suffering for eternity. Eventually all of these feeling have given birth to a masochistic personality that can never get enough punishment. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Zikimura